masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ironreaper/Things i would like to see in Mass Effect 3
Feel free to comment on these. Agree/ Disagree =Squadmates= With Paul Grayson getting a Reaper makeover in Retribution, he makes a great squadmate. He'll have to break out of Cerberus but that shouldn't be too hard. I don't know bout you, but if i was the Illusive Man i wouldn't just give that power to someone who hates me. You're just asking for things to go wrong. Paul might even be a fem Shep love interest. May sound weird, with the whole human-Reaper hybrid, but between frog-man, titanium-skin birdman and blue, bisexual aliens, its clear Bioware have no shame with romance options. But Grayson brings a lot of great stories to the table. It means that Bioware can work in Kahlee Sanders and Gilian to the story, which will be great to watch. Little uncomfortable with Gillian finding out her dad's a freak now, but defiantly opens up for some cheesy "am i man or machine?"' moments. Kahlee may be a good squadmate. Don't know how good a scientist will be in a fight, but i thought the same of Liara in ME1. And an AI expert can help against Reapers. She could be a male Shep romance option too, but considering she's 46 and Shep's 31 (technically 29), may be too much. Doesn't matter, since i wanted to see her and Anderson get together. I'm an old softy with that. =Shepard dies at ME3's end= No. That simple. In a movie, having the hero die works emotionally. In video games, to have your character die a scripted death at the end pretty much makes all the effort the player put into the game meaningless. Even a depressing ending like GTA4 is a little insulting. Metal Gear Solid 4 can probably get away with it because it set up a depressive mood and depressing characters from the beginning. Mass Effect 3 should build on the hero feeling the others had. =Reaper origins= I lot of people may think the Reaper's origin will be all laid out in Mass Effect 3. Personally, i hope Bioware just leaves it as is. We know all we need to know about the Reapers. To give them a backstory weakens them as bad guys. If the Reapers origins are never explained, its makes them seem more like a force that cannot be beaten and to not understand them makes them a more frightening foe. To have a beginning, though, makes it seem more likely they can be defeated. =Tali= As you may guess, I'm a softy for Tali as well, which is why, if you finish the story with her as a love interest, you should see her face. I know Bioware probably think that they'll screw it up, which is fare cause if she's too human people will be disappointed and if she's too alien people will think it doesn't work for her. But i don't think people will be that disappointed with a very human face, as you really picture Tali as a cute, girl-next-door kind of look. It seems really easy to guess what she looks like from common sense and what you can see behind the helmet. She'll be very pale, of course, and, from what you can see, i would imagine her as a very young woman with large, almost cat-like eyes. That’s all i would need. Not every alien design needs to blow people away Bioware. And having Shepard know something the player doesn't really destroys the feeling that you are Shepard, rather then just going through his/her story. Ultimately, I think its more likely Bioware won't show Tali's face. The fact is that they probly jst won't be willing to tae the time to design, build and animate a new face for Tali that will only be in the game for a few seconds and with so many people in the forums are saying not to do it. I'm well aware i'm probly on the losing side of this debate, but i'm gonna stick to wanting to see Tali's face. If Bioware decides not to do it, it will still work for me. It is, after all, their story. And hell, maybe all u guys are right and showing her face will ruin the character. But, personally, I never found the mysique of the character that interesting. I like her cause shes fun to talk to (when sshe isn't whinning abvout how bad it is for quarians), cause she has the cute girl-next-door quality and cause shes not afraid to get in your face if you get on her nerves. She a good character andi would just like to once look into her real eyes rather then two poorly animated white smudges that are meant to be them under the helmet. Does that really make me that bad? I already know im a little insecure cause when ever i get a morality choice in a video game, i always go good guy and hate going bad. I just prefer not being a dick and people liking me. does that make me insecure? But getting off track here. =Gameplay= Now, as Mass Effect 3 focuses on the Reaper Wars, the problem Bioware has to deal with is that most of the action will take place in space. There's really no way around that. You can have Shepard fight Reaper ground forces, like robots or indoctrinated slaves, but it'll be hard for the player to feel like that really makes a difference. I heard ideas about adding space battles to gameplay. That will be great if Bioware can have some fun with it. =Ending= Over the last 2 games, Shepard has almost accidentally been gaining allies to fight the Reapers. If you spared her, you'll have the Rachni on your side. If you spared Legion, the geth armada will allly with you. Tali and Kal’Reegar (Adam Baldwin rules) will help you recruit the Migrant Fleet, probably if you provide a planet for them. Wrex have his krogan fight with you (with a little anti-genophage enhancement). Cerberus will help if you saved the Collecter base (At this point the Illusive Man would have used the base to make a Reaper he controls. Sure he killed a few million to do it, but he doesn't care) The Citadel and Alliance will be on your side when they realize to Reapers are real (I'll love seeing the Council's faces when a thousand Sovereigns show up at their doorstep), probably hand over the fleets as an apology for screwing with you. And if Shepard's smart, he'll/she'll buy the loyalty of mercs to swell the ranks. In the end, Shepard will have command over the largest armada the galaxy has ever seen outside the Reapers. And, once the Reapers are beaten, everyone will love Shepard for stopping them. What else can this lead to, but the best Paragon/Renegade choice in the game: Paragon: Re-install to Council, with every species getting a seat to stop this lesser species crap. Shepard then retires with their love interest for a well deserved vacation. Renegade: Shepard uses his army to install himself, in true Darth Sidious fashion, as Ruler of the galaxy, with their love interest ruling at your side. Sure it may recycle Knights of the Old Republic, but you can't deny its a great ending. Category:Blog posts